Abnormal Person, Again?
by sempakznya nanas
Summary: Kali ini apa lagi? Nggak adakah orang yang waras di Mekakushi-Dan ini? Dan kenapa ngambeknya Kano justru jadi merembet ke Shintaro juga! KanoShin. BL/Yaoi. Sekuel dari fic 'Normal or Not'. Mind to RnR? ;3


**Rating:**

_T_

**Genre:**

_Humor, Friendship_

**Warning:**

_OOC. Typo. Nista. Absurd. Maksa. Garing. Penuh ambigay(?) Tidak sesuai kaedah bahasa ff humu(?). Dan mungkin hal lainnya yang membuat ff ini sulit dibaca m(_ _)m_

_Shounen-ai/BL/Yaoi/Humu/Gay/dan sejenisnya(?). KanoShin. Slight SetoShin. Contain lemon hint(?)_

_Sekuel dari fic 'Normal or Not?'_

**Disclaimer:**

_Author Kousawa Alice cuma bikin fanficnya, kok. Karakter Kagerou Project tetap punyanya Jin, saya nggak ada hak mengklaim apapun '-'_

* * *

**Summary:**

Kali ini apa lagi? Nggak adakah orang yang waras di Mekakushi-Dan ini? Dan kenapa ngambeknya Kano justru jadi merembet ke Shintaro juga?! KanoShin. Slight SetoShin. BL/Yaoi. Sekuel dari fic 'Normal or Not?' Mind to RnR? ;3

* * *

"Kano."

"..."

"Kano?"

"..."

"Shuuya_-kun_...?"

"..."

Shintaro hanya menatap kedua insan di depannya ini dengan wajah datar.

Entah apa yang terjadi setelah Shintaro kabur malam itu, yang jelas ia mendengar desahan-desahan—imut—dari kamar yang baru saja ia tinggalkan. Tapi, anehnya, itu hanya berlangsung sesaat. Shintaro kira itu akan berlangsung sepanjang malam, tapi yang ia dengar justru setelah teriakan Kano yang menggelegar, semuanya menjadi hening.

Dan kini, di depannya terpampang nyata Kano dengan wajah ngambek dan berusaha mengabaikan Seto, sementara Seto terus berusaha merayunya.

"Shintaro_-kun_, bantu, dong," pinta Seto dengan wajah memelas.

Shintaro membuang muka. Dia emoh ikut campur hubungan dua orang yang sama nggak jelasnya ini.

Seto melihat ke jam dinding dan menghela nafas panjang. Tampaknya ia telah banyak membuang waktunya hanya untuk menghibur _'Shuuya-NYA'_ ini. Dan, dari wajahnya, Shintaro tahu—Seto terlambat bekerja.

"Ah, gawat," gumam Seto pelan, menggaruki tengkuknya. Ia belum berhasil menghibur Kano, dan sekarang ia harus berangkat bekerja.

"Kano, aku kerja dulu, ya." Seto mengacak-acak pelan surai pirang Kano. "Jangan merindukanku, ya~"

"Tak akan." Tumben jawaban Kano begitu. Biasanya ia akan mewek _lebay_ dan ngesot-ngesot agar Seto tak jadi berangkat kerja.

Tingkah Kano sukses membuat Shintaro syok melihat perubahan Kano yang _subarashii_ ini.

_Blam._

Seto menutup pintu.

"..."

"..."

"...hei."

"..."

"..."

Hening panjang.

Shintaro tak terbiasa memulai percakapan—apalagi percakapan dengan seorang pemuda yang semalam baru saja mengajaknya melakukan _threesome_ ketika melihat ia telanjang dan tahu-tahu saja pagi harinya malah ngambek nggak jelas. Dan lagi, jelas-jelas ia dicueki—karena Kano tak menjawab panggilannya sedikitpun.

Shintaro mendengus keras.

Ketika ia melihat kearah Kano, baru saat itu ia menyadari bahwa Kano menatapnya tajam.

Shintaro mengerenyit, "Kenapa?"

Kano tak menjawab. Tapi Shintaro yakin, ada sesuatu yang sedang pemuda bersurai pirang itu pikirkan. Entah itu hal yang baik ataupun buruk, Shintaro tak tahu; ekspresi Kano kali ini tak bisa menjelaskan apapun. Ekspresinya seperti papan cucian—berkedut-kedut.

"A—ano..."

Kano komat-kamit menggumamkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba Shintaro berpikir bahwa Kano berbakat jadi dukun.

—oke, kesampingkan itu.

Yang jelas, tatapan Kano jadi serem kuadrat, dan sukses membuat Shintaro bergidik. Kano diam bukannya bikin bahagia, justru bikin takut, padahal kalau berisik rese'nya minta ampun—minta disumpelin pakai _Sni*kers_.

Baru saja Shintaro berpikir begitu, tiba-tiba Kano berdiri—berjalan mendekatinya.

Shintaro mengerenyit ketika Kano semakin dekat dan bayangan Kano mulai menyelimutinya.

"Shintaro_-kun_. Kau pasti akan menyesal," gumam Kano tak jelas.

_Ngomong apaan ni orang?_, batin Shintaro bingung.

Shin. Percuma dirimu punya IQ diatas rata-rata begitu kalau nggak ngerti kalimat penuh ambigu yang dilontarkan Kano. Dan juga, kalau nggak mengerti, artinya kau dalam bahaya, Shintaro.

Kano semakin mendekat dan wajahnya menggelap. Aura suram bertebaran. Shintaro banjir keringat. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia juga akan kecipirit.

Kano, tanpa ba-bi-bu, langsung saja menekan-nekan _'sesuatu'_ yang berada di balik celana dalam Shintaro yang juga berbalut _boxer_ dan celana panjang kremnya tersebut.

Shintaro menggeliat dan tangannya mendorong dada Kano—menjauhkannya sedikit darinya.

"Aku tidak terima."

"Hah?" Shintaro bingung dengan maksud kalimat Kano.

"Aku tidak terima Kousuke bilang desahanmu lebih merdu dariku."

"Lho?"

"Aku juga bosan jadi _uke_ terus."

"Tung—"

"Kau akan rasakan akibatnya, Shintaro_-kun_."

_Oh God_. Kali ini apaan lagi? Shintaro bahkan masih belum pulih dari trauma yang diakibatkan ia tertangkap basah oleh Kano sendiri ketika tengah melakukan _'sunah rasul'_ dengan Seto. Dan sekarang Kano dengan tatapan mengintimidasi mulai menindihnya diatas sofa. INI DUA BIJI MAKHLUK HIDUP PENGEN KEJIWAAN SHINTARO BENERAN TERGANGGU, YAK?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Tep._

Kido menghentikan langkahnya—membiarkan tangannya memegang knop pintu tanpa menggerakkannya.

"Ah— AHN!"

"Terus! Mendesah terus!"

"Hei, apa-apaan itu— Awww!"

"Sekarang aku sependapat dengan Kousuke, desahanmu merdu~!"

"Memangnya aku peduli...! Aaaah~"

"...huwat." Kido syok.

Teriakan-teriakan dari dalam ruangan sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Ia masih bisa memaklumi Seto dan Kano, tapi kali ini... Kano dan Shintaro? Oh, tolong. Jangan membuat Mekakushi-Dan menambah _list ship_ homo-nya. Kido nggak kuat. Nanti dia justru mengikuti jalan hidup Mary yang—sedikit—menyimpang itu.

"Pergi, ah." Dan Kido memutuskan untuk pulang lebih sore.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Hening.

Seto menaikkan alisnya, "Lho? Nggak ada orang, ya? Kido? Kano? Shintaro_-kun_?"

"Kousukeeee~" Dan salah satu dari orang yang Seto panggilpun muncul. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu memeluk Seto.

"Lho? Shuuya? Sudah tidak marah lagi?" tanya Seto, mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Kano.

"Tidak~! Ini semua berkat Shintaro_-kun_~" balas Kano ceria.

"Wah, aku harus berterimakasih pada Shintaro_-kun_. Dimana dia, Kano?" Seto celingukan mencari Shintaro yang sejak tadi tak terlihat. Biasanya Shintaro duduk-duduk di sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Ah... Itu..." Kano mendadak gugup.

Seto mengerenyit, "Kenapa?"

Kano menggeleng pelan, "T—tidak... Shintaro_-kun_ ada dikamarnya."

Baru saja Seto menyentuh knop pintu kamar Shintaro, dia dapat mendengar Shintaro berteriak dari dalam, "KANO, KALAU KAU MASUK LAGI, AKU AKAN MENCINCANGMU! TANGGUNG JAWAB, GUE GAK BISA JALAN, NEH!"

Seto cengo.

Kano menggaruki pipinya, nyengir gugup.

"Kano." Seto melirik Kano. "Berapa kali?"

Kalimat penuh ambigu Seto itu dapat dengan mudah dicerna Kano, "Err— 3 kali, kurasa."

Seto menghela nafas, "Kau benar-benar ingin jadi seme?"

Wajah Kano memerah, dan itu sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya ke Seto. "Harusnya kau bilang..."

Kano menunduk dalam.

Seto tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian sebuah bohlam yang entah datang dari mana muncul diatas kepala Seto. Ia segera berseru, "Ah! Aku punya ide!"

Seto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kano dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Begitu Seto selesai berbisik, mereka saling bertatapan. Kano menyeringai.

—seperti yang kita ketahui, seringaian Kano selalu bukan pertanda baik.

Tatapan Kano pada Seto seolah mengatakan _'kau yakin?'_ dan dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari Seto.

Matilah kau, Shintaro.

.

.

.

.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! AKU EMOH THREESOME! LEPASKAN AKU, HOMO-HOMO SIALAN! DASAR ABNORMAL! HUAAAAAAAA!" Teriakan Shintaro menggelegar.

—teriakan yang sukses membuat Kido memutuskan minggat hari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_End/?_

* * *

**A/N:** YES. SAYA NGESTUCK. HORE. /terjun/

Nggak tau mau ngetik apa lagi ini, akhinya begini doang \\( -3-)/ /he

Ini bikinnya pas pelajaran bahasa Inggris, dan rasanya itu greget banget karena ketua kelas udah ber-deathglare-ria melihat saya senyum-senyum gaje. KETUA, SITU BERHENTI TEBAR DEATHGLARE DONG. MAAPIN SAYA UDAH NISTAIN SITU DI FF SEBELUMNYAAAA~ /sujud/

Saya minta maap banget kalau ini sangadth tidak memuaskan, otak saya terkontaminasi pelajaran gambar-menggambar yang membuat tangan dan otak saya kram. Ngarsir gambar itu nggak gampang, catet tuh ;3;)/

—eh, malah curcol.

Jadi, ini positif sekuel dari 'Normal or Not?' ya. Saya nggak nyangka saya bisa ngetik sekuel. SAYA NGGAK NYANGKA. /loncat pocong/

Yang jelas, ff—nista—ini masih ada kemungkinan saya bikin sekuelnya lagi. Saya belom puas kalau belom mem-pair-kan Shintaro dengan semua pria di Kagerou Project/? Mungkin akan saya pasangkan dia dengan Kenjirou juga/? /wat

Untuk yang support ff ini dapat sekuel lagi, silahkan review atau PM saya~

Yaudah, sekian dari author Al~! Mind to review-ssu~? :3 /kedipkedip/

_Tebar cintah,_

_Kousawa Alice._


End file.
